Akihiro Dragoscale
Akihiro Dragoscale is the main protagonist from SuperSaiyan2Link's "Dragon King's Son" series of books on Wattpad. You can find the story here: http://www.wattpad.com/story/21090382-the-dragon-king%27s-son Akihiro is the only son and youngest child of the Dragon King. He is seen as a Chosen One of sorts, which is later proven when he slays the Demon King, Mephistopheles. NOTE: IF YOU'D LIKE TO USE THIS CHARACTER, PLEASE CONTACT SUPERSAIYAN2LINK VIA HIS MESSAGE WALL AND ASK FOR PERMISSION. ANY BATTLE USING THIS CHARACTER WITHOUT PERMISSION WILL BE DELETED IMMEDIATELY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Matt Reed vs Akihiro Dragoscale * Pit vs Akihiro (Complete) * Natsu vs Akihiro (Complete) * Akihiro vs Rayquaza * Akihiro VS Mionzi * Akihiro Dragoscale: The Dragon Prince vs. Thomas Chumbley: The Sapphire Prince * Sayaka Miki vs Akihiro Dragoscale * Akihiro vs Spyro the Dragon (Complete) * Akihiro vs The Animatroncis (Complete) * The Dragon King's Son Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link) * Akihiro vs Tsumichi * Hunter vs Akihiro Dragoscale Possible Opponents * Ruby Rose (RWBY) Backstory Akihiro and his sister Rukia were born of the Dragon King. Soon, Akihiro was shipped off to a family, leaving Rukia to think that she was an only child. Akihiro got a baby stepsister named Akari, who was unfortunately beat by her parents. Akihiro grabbed Akari, and ran off to Akari's uncle's house. Akihiro grew up there for a while, then went to high school, meeting his best friend, Sakura Stevens. All the while, at the Dragon Kingdom, Rukia began to sense the rising power of the Demon King, Mephistopheles. In November of 2022, when Akihiro was a mere 15 years old, Rukia finally stepped in, bringing both her brother, Akihiro, and Sakura, to the Dragon Kingdom. Akihiro reclaimed his position as the Dragon Prince, and was equipped with the royal Dragon Sword forged by the God, Diment. After countless battles spanning over a year, the 16 year old Akihiro, and his friends, finally faced off against Mephistopeles. With much difficulty, and after realizing how dependable his friends truly were, the Dragoscale pulled through, obliterating Mephistopheles' body entirely with one final magnificent golden blast. Much later on, Akihiro married the Dinosaur Princess, Usagi Dinospike, and had a kid named Cole. Death Battle Info Personal * Full Name: Akihiro Dragoscale * Age: 16 * Height: 6.0ft * Weight: 132lbs * Family: Usagi Dragoscale (Wife), King Dragoscale (Father), Queen Dinospike (Mother), Cole Dragoscale (Son), Aoyama Dinospike (Brother in law), Rukia Stevens (Sister), Sakura Stevens (Brother in law), Misao Dinospike (Step Sister), Darren (Shadow Counterpart), Jason Stevens (Nephew), Amanda Dinospike (Neice) * Date of Birth: Tuesday, August 14, 2007 * Handedness: Left-Handed Attacks & Abilities Dragon Beam * Simple beam of compressed orange energy shot out of the blade. * Akihiro's signature attack. * Quick and small. Hard to dodge and hard to see. * Easy to see in dark, making it avoidable. * Gives off heat, but doesn't burn. Super Dragon Beam * Much larger orange beam of energy, and much more powerful. * Akihiro's finishing move. * Can punch through steel, and even large towers. * The beam is large, hard to avoid. * Does not leave Akihiro tired or weak afterwards. * Leaves Akihiro open for attack if the move is dodged. Flare Spin * Akihiro spins, creating a small tornado set to magma. * Does not pull enemies closer like an average tornado. * Is not the same size as a tornado, therefore easily avoidable. * Once in the vortex, it's hard to get out. Flame Wave * Ryū Ken shoots out flames a like a flamethrower. * Heat of it is much hotter then average flames. Almost as hot as lava, but not quite there. * Akihiro is able to movemhis sword while doing this, letting him hit a ton of foes in one Flame Wave attack. * Flames are as deadly as the flames that Dragons of the Dragon Kingdom breath. Energy Twirl * Akihiro spins, creating yellow damaging aura around him. * Used for forcing opponents away. * The aura damages, but only enough to irritate foes. * Good to use when Akihiro wants enemies back so he can charge his energy. Meteor Smash * Akihiro summons a flaming meteor, which smashes into opponents. * Used for a devastating surprise attack. * Obtained this move due to Diment… giving it to him. * Very powerful, but if enemies see it shooting out of the sky (unlikely, but can happen), they can dodge easily. Pyrokinetic Powers * Akihiro can manipulate fire in most ways, although severe fire attacks can still hurt him. * Fire and light heals him a slight amount. Weapons/Equipment 'Dragon Sword' The Dragon Sword was one of the many legendary blades crafted for the Princes and Princesses of each of the three Kingdoms. Like the other legendary blades, the Dragon Sword was forged by the God, Diment. But, as opposed to the Dinosaur and Crocodile Kingdom's swords, the Dragon swords were said to have been forged by Diment within the flames of the Dragon God, Dragoscale. The sword is double-edged, 38 inches long, and weighs 2.5 pounds. It's blade is a vermillion colour, with a feint flame pattern, and it's hilt is a deep rosewood. Usually, Akihiro wields this with both hands, although he doesn't find much difficulty in one-handed combat. Feats * Survived fall from a Castle around 40ft tall. * Shrugged off being stabbed through stomach. * Was fine with being shot through the hip by a laser beam. * Fell off a castle and only passed out due to being badly damaged earlier. * Shrugged off being stabbed by a sword wielded by the Demon King. * Fell down a large staircase and only passed out due to being badly damaged before. * Climbed down a large city hospital building with swords while having a broken arm. * Evaded bullets shot by policemen. Strengths * His Dragon Beam can puncture concrete walls, while his Super Dragon Beam can obliterate even more than that. * Akihiro is brave, and will never back down from a fight. He will always try to protect his loved ones and his Kingdom. * Akihiro has shrugged of things like being peirced through the stomach, despite his apparant mild case of Pungophobia. * He has also fallen from forty feet, and then could still walk/run. * He also is skilled enough with his sword to block speedy attacks. * The Ryū Ken itself is indestructible, having been forged by a god. Weaknesses * Though it's indestructible, Akihiro isn't the best with Ryū Ken. His extreme lack of experience with any weapon whatsoever stops him from defeating enemies with sheer skill alone. * He has been known to have bad aim, leaving him hitting something other than what he was trying to hit. In some cases, he could actually hit the person he was trying to save instead of the enemy. Again, this ties into a lack of skill. * Akihiro usually underestimates his opponent, leaving him defeated. His cocky nature but lack of skill leaves him more a barker than a biter. * Akihiro only wears a t-shirt, pants and shoes. This makes him easily stabbed or shot. He has no defense on his head either, so he is completely wide open at all times. * Darkness weakens him a bit. Also decreases his eyesight even more than with normal humans. * Large falls greater than that of 40 feet damage him. * A stab from an extremely sharp weapon is his biggest weakness. Akihiro is thought to have Pungophobia, as he is relucant to take up Ryu Ken, and stabs hurt him more than they do to his friends. * Even with a heightened flame resistance, extreme heat can leave him exhausted. * Has low stamina. Hence why he prefers to finish fights quickly. * His overdependence of his friends restricts him from being as good as he could be. * Dragoscale is very large, but very slow. Can be easily damaged. Rolls The Dragon King's Son: Main Protagonist. The Dragon King's Son 2: Main Protagonist. Dragon Heart: Supporting Character. DEATH BATTLE!: Combatant/Opponent DC (Destructive Capabilities) 'Beginning Arc (Chapters 1-7) : Wall' Featured the fights with Chūkuno Monsters (Chapters 1, 2, and 7) Obtained Items/Skills: Ryū Ken (Chapter 7) We start off with Akihiro in the town of Shokkurīfu, a normal kid who's barely couch level right now. But he quickly comes face to face with a Chūkuno, a small Cthulhu-like demon that busts through walls on a daily basis. Many chapters later, around Chapter 6, Akihiro shows that he can scale to them through killing hoards. So Akihiro from Chapter 1 to 7 is roughly Wall Level. Not too impressive, I know, but hey, what do you expect from the first chapters of a novel like this. 'Gigantalus Arc (Chapters 8-12) : Road' Featured the fights with Gigantalus (Chapter 8), and Darren & Rei (Chapter 12) Obtained Items/Skills: Dragon Beam (Chapter 8), Super Dragon Beam (Chapter 8), Dragosaur Sword (Chapter 12) In these chapters, Akihiro summoned and then came face to face with one of Mehpi's generals, Gigantalus the King of Monsters. Right off the bat, we can see Gigantalus tank things like Dragon Beams, which would decimate Wall Level Chūkuno. However, Gigantalus was destroyed by Akihiro's Super Dragon Beams. Keep in mind that Super Dragon Beams were only Building at the END of The Dragon King's Son. But furthermore, Gigantalus' screams were yelled from the Dino Kingdom all the way to the Dragon Kingdom, destroying some concrete in the process. Making the person Akihiro then scaled to roughly Road Level. 'Aquilary Arc (Chapters 13-21) : Large House' Featured the fight with Aquilary (Chapter 14) Obtained Items/Skills: Dragosaur Beam (Chapter 14) Here, Akihiro and his friends' problems were soon interrupted by another. The God of Luck, Aquilary, had appeared in search of an opponent. I'll get into the FTL stuff some other time, but right now, let's see why Akihiro would be Large House here. Firstly, Aquilary was kicking Road Level Akihiro's ass, already scaling the bird up there. But while the two were both now seemingly Road Level... When Akihiro got himself to full health, he kicked it's ass. And the powered up sword wasn't why Akihiro kicked it's ass, he had that sword merely because his normal swords wouldn't phase it. Akihiro jumped from Road Level to kicking Road Level's ass just then. So he's roughly Large House here. 'Diment Arc (Chapters 22-25) : Tower' Featured the fights with Aoyama (Chapter 22), Chūkuno Monster & Gigantlus & Aquilary (Chapter 22), and Diment (Chapter 25) Obtained Items/Skills: Flame Spin (Chapter 23), Flare Wave (Chapter 25) In the Diment Arc, we see Akihiro do a load of impressive things, almost simultaneously. And the most impressive things would have to be the fact that he beat both Gigantalus and Aquilary TWICE in here. But even better... One of the illusions he faced in here was a demon version of Aoyama, the Dinosaur Prince, who was radically different, definitely in strength. One flick from him shattered a Sakura's body, someone who was also of Akihiro's strength and had armour. And Akihiro took a full force kick from the guy. Furthermore, Akihiro killed Aquilary twice in seconds, way faster than before. He's also killed the Road Level monsters' asses simultaneously. And that was without the Super Dragon Beam. Akihiro is about Tower now. 'Swamp Monster Arc (Chapters 26-27) : House' Featured the fights with Swamp Monster (Chapter 26), and Yandere Usagi (Chapter 27) Obtained Items/Skills: None Here we see that all the pain Akihiro suffered through was taking a toll on his tired body. Whether it be the fight with Aquilary, or the fights in Diment's test that made him this way, he was clearly losing power. This monster was clearly as strong as Tower Level Akihiro, but throughout the battle, Akihiro was losing strength to keep going. He could barely keep up with the thing. And it'd probably be an overstatement to say House Level, honestly. 'Heaven Arc (Chapters 28-29) : Tower' Featured the fights with The Lost Soul (Chapter 28), Principal Takome (Chapter 28), and Diment (Chapter 28) Obtained Items/Skills: Meteor Smash (Chapter 28), Energy Twirl (Chapter 28) By this point, you shouldn't be surprised when I say, once again, that Akihiro is Tower Level. No, he's no stronger than in the Diment Arc, but at least we can see that he's gotten his strength back. And we know he's gotten his strength back, considering he was able to beat the Tower Level Swamp Monster in Heaven with Diment. No he didn't gain power, but at least he didn't lose any. He's still at Tower Level. 'Mephistopheles Arc (Chapters 30-31) : Building' Featured the fights with Andrew & Ichigo (Chapter 30), and Mephistopeles (Chapter 31) Obtained Items/Skills: Dragoscale (Chapter 31) Once revived, Akihiro was obviously much MUCH stronger than before, thanks to his yearlong training in the Hyberbolic— er, yearlong training with Diment. He's fought a powered up Andrew along with his girlfriend, Ichigo. Not to mention he's survived fighting against Mephistopheles, someone who has barely managed to hold his own against the Country Level Dragoscale. And as a little side note, the Dragocosaur Blade was only used for the finishing blow. So Akihiro would be Building for The End. Alternate Forms Dragoscale * Is a 50 foot long, 50 foot wide blood red dragon. *In this form, Akihiro uses the power of Dragoscale, the God of Dragons. * Akihiro lost miserably to Mephistopheles. Dragoscale destroyed him. * Can breathe molten lava and fireballs. * Uses tail as a weapon too. * Can only trigger this form when extremely angry. Galaxy Knight * Akihiro became the Galaxy Knight by borrowing Diment's power. * Becomes a human of immeasureable power, whose attacks grow in strength the longer he is in the form. * Can only access this form with Diment's help. * Eyes, t-shirt, and sword become purple. Mary Sue Test Score 22 While powerful, Akihiro struggles to become a true hero. He's over dependant on others, has a fear of sharp objects, and loses most of his fights. All that pulls him through is his cocky nature and determined attitude. A score of 22 shows a slightly moderate chance of Dragoscale resembling a Mary Sue, but he, by no means, is one. Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:The Dragon King's Son Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:SuperSaiyan2Link